


Pocahontas

by Oilux



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, Disney, M/M, pocahontas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Disney story of 'Pocahontas'. Matthew is coming over with his brother to the new world, thinking that this will be just like every time they would go and pillage and plunder. Yet will a red-eyed native change his view on the so called 'savages' and nature itself? PruCan or PrussiaXCanada</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone gathered before the large ship, awaiting for the men going aboard and for its departure. Those who wished to sign up for the ride to the new land signed their name, and eagerly went on board the ship to go where they believed that their dreams would come true in a shower of gold that was said to be abundant in the new world. Men kissed their wives and children behind, trying their best to stop the cries of sorrow with meaningful promises of a return home. It would be months, but all were certain that they would return.

"Hey! Is that him? That's got to be him."

"That's him all right! Captain Alfred F. Jones. It wouldn't be a trip to the new world without him coming along."

Alfred Jones walked cockily to the plank that connected the ship the the solid deck, not even bothering to sign in where everyone else was. No one noticed the timid man who trailed behind him, one who was always there but never noticed. His brother, who went on every journey and did just as his brother did, but was never noticed for what he did. Unlike his brother, he signed in and left his mark that he was here, if he didn't, he was sure that there would be no trace of him anywhere.

Not like anyone would remember him on this trip anyways.

A large carriage rolled up, making everyone turn to see who was arriving. A blonde man emerged, wearing purple that was hard to come by and shoes that were probably more than uncomfortable. Alfred grinned the moment he saw him, but Matthew just groaned at the sight.

"Francis! It's been forever! Howya been buddy?" Alfred shouted, drawing the attention of whoever wasn't already looking. Everyone watched as Alfred went and embraced Francis while how brother just made disgusted faces at the sight. Everyone knew how Francis was, and it was confirmed when Francis' hand landed itself on Alfred's ass.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon, it's nice to see you to Alfred."

"Not cool man, not cool."

"Oh, you knew I was joking, now where is my Arthur?"

"You mean my Arthur, right?'

"Ohonhonhon whatever you say cheri."

Matthew used his entire self restraint not to barf at the two. Instead he followed his brother onto the ship, wondering what kind of adventure and new things they would find in the place they were going. A place called 'Virginia'.

"Arthur! Matt! Secure the cannons!"

The ship was facing a storm unlike that which it had never seen before. Water poured onto the deck and went below into the bowls of the ship. Arthur and Matthew followed Alfred's order without hesitation, running forward and strapping the cannon only to have the ropes slip a moment after. For a moment, there was nothing, and then a huge wave was seen in the distance, only a couple hundred feet from them.

"Alfred! Help the cannons!" Arthur shouted as loud as he could, hoping that Alfred would be able to help them before the wave came crashing down on them.

Alfred looked down, his glasses fogged by with rain staining the tiny glass. Quickly, he grabbed the rope flying around him, and propelled downwards until he was down next to Arthur. As quickly as he could, he grabbed the rope and tied it around the cannon just as the wave came crashing down on them.

"Pray for your lives!" was the last thing that was heard before the deck filled with water.

Alfred gripped the cannon, using it as a weight to hold himself in place until the water dispersed some. Arthur tried to do as he did, but he didn't reach for it in time, and the wave swept him off the boat before Alfred could blink.

"Help!" The faint call was heard from the sea, but no one moved to help him.

"Man overboard!"

"Forget it! He's a dead man!"

Alfred didn't listen for a second, as soon as he saw that Arthur was no longer there, he moved and grabbed a rope that was tied to the mast. He tied it around his waist as he ran, jumping overboard without a moments hesitation.

"Alfred!" Matthew shouted, running to the side of the ship and looking over. All he could see was murky blue water.

Someone grabbed the rope, tugging it back to the ship as hard as they could. Matthew grabbed as well, pulling as hard as he could. For a while there was nothing, just wet rope coiling at their feet. Then there was a hand, an arm, and two very wet faces emerged. As soon as they were there the entire crew huddled about the two. The storm had suddenly ended, the sun already peaking behind the clouds at points.

"Trouble on deck, gentlemen?" Francis was suddenly there holding his pet bird that he names Pierre.

"Arthur fell of deck, but he's fine now," Alfred coughed out, still panting from his ordeal in the sea.

"Well thank goodness he's not anymore. But don't lose heart gentlemen! Just think about what awaits us in Virginia! Mountains of gold, as far as the eyes can see. Not only that, but freedom! You are the best of everyone!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, even Matthew, excited by the speech their provider gave. Arthur and Alfred went up on the deck, near the steering, thinking about what they had just heard. Matthew followed them closely, knowing them the best and not wanting to be alone with the rest of the crew, even if they didn't see him.

"The New World's going to be great."

"Ya, and if any savages get in our way, the hero will take care of them!" Alfred shouted.

"Bloody git! What have I told you about using the Queen's English?" Arthur shouted back just as loudly, his face growing red.

"Way to much Artie," Alfred shot back, grinning from ear to ear.

The two argued to themselves, not noticing when Matthew tried to break them up or went to the railing and looked into the horizon. He sighed to himself, once again cursing his invisibility.

"Besides, I've been to the New World a hundred times, what could be so different about this time?" Alfred loudly exclaimed in response to something Arthur said. Matthew just sighed again.

"What indeed could be different..." Matthew mused to himself, already wanting to see the green of land and get away from the blue of sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Women gathered the long awaited harvest, picking corn off their perch. As the baskets were filled, the sound of the conch blew through the air, signalling the return of the warriors of their tribe. They paddled upstream, having no trouble against the light current that was there. Their chief, Ludwig, rode in the front not rowing because of his status even though he was the largest man of the tribe.

Those who were already there ran forward to greet their loved one's, it had been to long since they had seen them all.

"It is good to have you back, Chief Ludwig," Kiku said to the chief. He was the medicine man of the tribe, and the one that everyone came to for advice. He was quiet, and a good listener. Yet he only ever stated his opinion when he felt he had to.

"It's good to be home," he replied with a small smile, clapping Kiku on the back, "The Mesochact's are no more! Once again your warriors and brother's have kept them all safe!" Ludwig yelled to the people, who were all waiting for him to say something about their trip. the crowed cheered and began to prepare for the celebration tonight.

"Everyone is so happy to have you back," Kiku stated when the cheering crowd died down some.

"Yes, but I don't see my brother anywhere. Have you seen him?" Ludwig looked around, but couldn't see the cocky grin of his brother anywhere.

"You know how he is. Come, I know people will be eager to hear your story."

Ludwig looked around at his people one more time, before he followed after Kiku to wherever it was that they were going.

Gilbert stood on the edge of the cliff, one that had a ledge that jutted out before the waterfall. He loved coming here, where the wind would flow across his skin and make him feel like a part to everything that was there. Plus he was awesome, so the world should be grateful to be a part of him like this. Gilbird, a small yellow bird he had found and kept, fluttered around his head and cheeped every now and then, but it wasn't enough to break Gilbert's tie with the Earth.

"Gilbert!" A voice called from below him. Gilbert looked down to see his friend, Elizabeta, down in the lake where the water fed to, sitting in a canoe. Once she knew he had his attention, she began to wave for him to come down.

"Your brother's back! Come down and see him already!" He could barely hear her over the roar of the water, but somehow he made out the words.

"Did you hear that Gilbird? West is back!" Gilbert turned around in an instant, already running down the hill to get down to where Elizabeta was. Yet half way there, he stopped, turning to Gilbird with a smirk that would have made his brother have nightmares.

"Why am I going the long way?"

Elizabeta waited at the base, not even bothering to paddle to shore. She knew that Gilbert would just want to swim towards her anyways, so she just waited.

"KESESESESESESESESESESESESE"

It suddenly ripped through the air, Gilbert's trademark hissing laugh. Elizabeta looked up to see Gilbert come crashing down into the water, almost making her canoe tip over with the wave that he created.

"Gilbert! You almost knocked my boat over with the wave your fat but created," Elizabeta screamed out, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Gilbert?" Elizabeta didn't see him anywhere. Maybe the fall had killed him.

"AH!" Gilbert screamed as he popped out of the water, jumping into the boat, all in one swift movement. Elizabeta screamed in shock at his sudden appearance.

"I hate you so much right now Gil..."

"You love me, now let's go back. It's been to long since I've seen West."

* * *

"Men and women of our tribe, we owe the honor of our victory to Roderick. Though he did not fight, his strategy and quick thinking allowed us to win against our enemies and lose no warriors," Ludwig proclaimed to the people, as Kiku went forward and blessed him.

"Oh my gosh, he is so hot," Elizabeta whispered to Gilbert. He shoved her to shut her up.

"Tonight the feast shall be in his honor."

Everyone clapped and cheered, not for the first time today, and began to disperse and get everything ready. Gilbert ran forward through the crowd and Elizabeta ran to go and talk to Roderick. He unashamedly ran as fast as he could and hugged his brother, almost knocking them both to the ground. Good thing Ludwig was so strong, or they would have ended up covered in dirt.

"East! Where have you been?"

"You can't keep the awesome down Luddy," Gilbert started before Ludwig could even begin lecturing him about not being there. "Now listen, I've been having this really strange dream. I think something as awesome as me could happen soon!"

Ludwig looked at his excited brother, who was rocking back and forth on this heels. Ludwig sighed, what he was going to tell Gilbert might be hard for him to hear.

"Gilbert, maybe, you know...I think it's time for you to settle down and get married," Ludwig let out all in a rush. Gilbert stopped his actions almost immediately.

"Get...married? You want me to get married?" Gilbert asked in disbelief.

"Ja, get married. How about Elizabeta? You two have always been great friends, I'm sure she would be happy to marry you."

"I don't know Ludwig...I just don't know," Gilbert sounded so unlike himself. Ludwig flinched at the use of his full name, Gilbert never used it. "Eliza is just a friend."

"Any woman then, just think about it all right?" Gilbert nodded and Ludwig threw his arm around Gilbert's shoulders.

"I almost forgot, Feliciano made us necklaces out of black stones he found." Ludwig was already wearing his and he handed the other to Gilbert. It was black stoned wound together with string.

"Just think about it East, all right?" Gilbert nodded and left, thinking about the whole idea of marriage.

Gilbird cheeped in his hair, snuggling down in the silver hair that was already dry after its adventure in the water. When he had been born, his father had wanted to shun him because of his red eyes and silver hair, but his mother insisted that she kept him. He was valuable to the tribe, and everyone who got past his arrogant attitude liked him. Gilbert walked to the river, thinking about his brother and what he had said.

Marriage? Should Gilbert settle down and start a family? It wasn't like he didn't have options though. Women, and even some men would be more than happy to have him as a suitor. He just didn't find any of them appealing. Though with how much he yelled out claiming 'vital regions' everyone thought that sex was all that he thought about.

Gilbert got into the nearest canoe, and started to paddle down the river. He just wanted to get away and do something else, maybe it would get his mind off the thoughts of marriage. Gilbird cheeped and fluttered around his head, always eager to share in Gilbert's adventures.

The water picked up and he flew down it, a blur to anyone looking at him from the shore. Then, just as the river picked up speed, it slowed down and there was a split. One side was calm and smooth, the other rough and fast. Gilbert managed to get the canoe to stop, and he just stared at the two courses.

"Marriage," he mused aloud, looking at the smoother course, "or the unknown?"

"Wait? Why am I even thinking so much about this? I don't want to marry yet, I'm just to awesome. Come on river, show me what you got!" Gilbert bellowed before he thrust the boat into the more exciting path.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert went through waves and waves of pounding water that almost overturned him a couple of times. Gilbird clung to his hair tightly as the boat rocked back and forth, the small bird hoping that he wouldn't fall off and get lost in the current. Somehow the two made it to where the river calmed down and flowed into a smooth and steady path. Gilbert didn't even have to look as he paddled up the large tree that hung over the water, a giant weeping willow.

The canoe parted the branches that hung over the water and Gilbert found himself in front of his favorite tree. Gilbird flew out of his hair, settling on a nearby branch and fluffing his feathers up. This was his and Gilbert's favorite spot that they had ever found. When Gilbert was younger, he had become friends with one of the elders, an old man called Fritz. Gilbert had shown Fritz this place, and it was instantly their place. When Fritz finally passed on, it was this spot in front of the weeping willow where Gilbert went for comfort.

There was a branch that stood out of the water, the way that it curved allowed it to be the perfect place to sit for a couple of people. The first night after Fritz died, Gilbert spent the night here, and he swore that whenever he needed it, that Fritz would appear and help him through whatever was bothering him just like he always had. Not that the Gilbert ever needed help, he just liked hearing others opinions.

"What troubles you my boy?" Fritz's voice cut through Gilbert's thoughts of denial, not that he would ever admit that. Gilbert looked up from his spot, staring at the ghost that most would have run from.

"It's just my brother. He wants the awesome me to settle down and marry!" Gilbert almost screamed by the end of his outburst. Fritz raised an eyebrow, by now he knew that this was troubling Gilbert a lot more than he let on.

"Well, why don't you marry? Have some 'awesome' children?" Fritz waved his arms around at the word awesome, earning a glare from Gilbert.

"I'm to awesome to settle down. I just don't think that it's right for me," Gilbert sighed out. Somehow Fritz just always knew the right thing to say to make Gilbert spill his guts. Even if he felt like a pansy doing so.

"And why is that?"

Gilbert shot to his feet, balancing on the branch precariously. He waved his arms around, body already acting out what he hadn't even said.

"I'm to awesome to settle down! Plus, I keep having this really awesome dream where there's this arrow spinning and spinning. I'm sure one say it's going to stop and show me a path that's way more awesome than the one that Ludwig wants me to take. I think all the awesome genes went to me and skipped out on him," Gilbert trailed off, rolling his eyes. Fritz raised a eye brow in question, but said nothing about the awesome comment.

"You already know what I'm going to tell you," Fritz said. Gilbert nodded and sat down on the branch again, closing his red eyes and opening his senses to nature.

When Fritz was still alive, he had the amazing ability to connect with nature like no one else could. He wouldn't teach anyone about his method, except Gilbert (after countless amount of begging might I add). It had taken years for Gilbert to master, but eventually he managed to learn how to connect with nature on a different level than the rest of his tribe. It was Fritz way of dealing with problem, he always said that nature will help you through the tough questions.

Gilbert could feel the breeze pass through him, he could feel it try it's best to pull him upwards. He didn't even hesitate as he snapped his eyes open and climbed gracefully to the top of the tree, leaving Fritz still there below him. he traveled up to where the branches swayed with the wind and barely supported his weight. He looked out over the trees while silently thanking the tree for being so gosh darn tall.

In the distance, there was something like which he had never seen before. They looked like huge, square clouds.

* * *

Every single member of the crew was on deck, staring at the beautiful untouched land that laid before them. It had trees as far as the eyes could see, rolling hill and glittering sea water lapping at the edges. Even Alfred and Matthew, who had seen the New World more times than they could count, had never seen it look as beautiful as this. For a moment all dreams of gold were forgotten, and no one could think of anything else but the beauty that was before them.

Then, the sail snapped when the breeze started up again, and everyone remembered where they were. The most important members of the group, Ivan, Yao, Francis, Alfred, Matthew, and Arthur went to where the steering was to discuss what they would do when they got onto the land.

"We should build a shelter first, that way we won't fall prey to savages attacking us," Yao said before they even all gathered around. Everyone stared at him and he felt a little self conscious but he remained resolute.

"Is Yao-Yao scared? Don't worry Yao-Yao, I'll protect you," Ivan cheered out with his signature creepy smile, making everyone shudder.

"I-I'm not scared! And I can take care of myself!" Yao almost screamed, making some of the crew below turn to them. His face was scarlet by the time that everyone turned away. All the while Ivan smiled.

"Anyway, Yao's right, we should build a shelter first," Arthur intervened before Yao could make a bigger scene.

"Pssh, I'll be able to handle any savages! Leave it to the hero!" Alfred yelled, his 'hero' smile adorning his face.

"Great for the hero, but we're all in agreement right? Shelter first, then gold second," Arthur completely ignored Alfred's whining as they dispersed to get the first boat out to land.


	4. Chapter 4

The small rowboat hit the shore with a light thump that they all heard. Everyone stared at the land before them in awe. It had been beautiful from their boat, but it was even more gorgeous from the shore. They could see fog in the distance, the trees were taller than they had ever seen before, and the ground beneath their feet was untouched by anything. Everyone stared at the beauty that was before them before they began to work to get the boat anchored ad tethered to the land so that it wouldn't drift off.

Gilbert watched them move around and work from his perch high above. Gilbird fluttered to the very edge of the rock that he was leaning on, and seemed just as interested in these people as Gilbert was. They were all so different, everyone wore such strange colored clothing and some wore some shiny metal on their heads. They kept talking, but Gilbert couldn't make out anything that they were saying. He just couldn't take his eyes away, even though most of his brain was telling him that now would be the best time to run away.

Matthew helped them gather ropes and tie them to trees and rocks to keep the boat in place. He just couldn't take his eyes away from the world that was around him. It was unlike anything that he and Alfred had ever seen before when they had gone on their travels. He could see above a rock hanging out, and an easy path that he could climb up. It wasn't like anyone would notice if he went away for a couple of minutes. No one ever saw him anyways.

He climbed it up easily, and sat on the rock that only moments before had been occupied by someone else. Gilbert peered out from behind the bush that he had taken cover in, staring at the blonde that was observing the land. Gilbert couldn't help but look at the young man, noticing how he sat on that rock like he had been there his entire life.

"It's beautiful..." Matthew whispered. Gilbert moved an inch or two closer, making the leaves rustle. The blonde turned in his direction with a guarded look on his face.

"Is anyone there?" Matthew asked, his voice going just a bit higher in tone. Gilbert looked around trying to find a way out but there was none. He didn't want to be seen just yet.

As if his bird knew the trouble going on, Gilbird burst through the bush and went right to Matthew's face, almost making the other fall back in surprise. After a moment of confusion, Matthew smiled, relieved that it had been just a bird. He reached his hand out and the bird settled down on his finger, ruffling his fingers and looking like he was going to fall asleep.

"Hey there little guy. You gave me quite a fright," Matthew said to the small bird and getting a blink of black eyes in return. Matthew reached into his pocket and pulled out a biscuit, breaking it into a small piece and giving it to the small bird who chomped it up easily.

Gilbert couldn't help but smile at the two interacting. In all the time that Gilbert had had Gilbird, the bird had never gotten along with anyone other than him. He had never seen him get along with someone as well as he was getting along with this boy with the blonde hair and pale skin like his own. Gilbert laughed at the sight of his bird being a pig, but he kept his laugh quiet.

"You like that? Well try eating only that for a couple months and you'll be sick of it," Matthew laughed out, purple eyes shining. Gilbert tweeted in his hand, and when the biscuit was done, Gilbird flew right up into his hair and nestled there, making a nest out of the long gold hair.

"Matthew! Get your butt down here and help!" Another man from below called up. "Matthew" turned and looked below him and nodded. Somehow he detangled Gilird from his hair and sat it down on the rock. He then gave the small bird a tiny wave and climbed down to where everyone else was waiting for him.

"Matthew..." Gilbert tried the foreign word out on his tongue, enjoying the feel of it. He moved back to his perch and watched the men work and build a shelter, enjoying the sight but never taking his eyes of the blonde that they called Matthew.

* * *

Back at the village, everyone was gathered in Chief Ludwig's tent, whispering and murmuring about the strange new people that had appeared on their shores. Ludwig stood at the head of the tent, Kiku on one side of him and Feliciano on the other.

"Silence! We need to know more about them." All talk stopped at his commanding voice. "Kiku, what do you make of these strangers?"

Kiku nodded and walked forward, throwing some herbs on the hot coals that were in the middle of the room. As soon as the herbs touched the heat, smoke exploded from it, creating a cloud above their heads. Kiku lightly chanted, making the smoke grow thick.

"These people are not like us. Their bodies shine like water reflecting the sun, and their weapons shoot fire, and sound like thunder." Thunder boomed out of nowhere, making people jump and cower in their spots. Ludwig was in the most shock though, what kind of demons were these beings? "They ravage the land that they walk on, taking everything for their own." Wolves appeared in the smoke, replacing what had once been there with the wolves running through and eating everything. "I do not know what to make of these visitors," Kiku finished and the smoke faded. He sat down on his knees next to Ludwig, his job done for the day.

"We need to attack! Drive these things from our shores as soon as we can!" Someone shouted from the back. There were nods of agreement, until Ludwig banged his foot on the ground, making everyone quiet down.

"We do not know how to battle this enemy. We will wait, and hope that they do not choose to stay long," Ludwig announced. Everyone went back to their duties, not wanting to argue with the Chief.

* * *

Gilbert watched as everyone cut down trees, dug into the ground as if they owned it. It was disrespectful to the land he thought, but he couldn't voice his opinion right now, and that was probably the thing that killed him the most. He was so used to making people listen to how awesome he was that he wasn't used to not being able to say anything.

Out of the corner of his eye and still high above on his rock, Gilbert saw Matthew sneak around the men who were digging and walk off into the woods. Gilbert smirked a bit, and deciding that following Matthew would be a lot more interesting than watching other people move around and say things that he didn't understand. He climbed down and silently followed Matthew about ten feet behind the other. He could hear the man in front of him make no effort to be quiet and he kept talking to himself as well. Yet unlike his friends who were obnoxiously loud (like himself) Matthew had a quiet voice that Gilbert almost had to strain to hear.

They reached a waterfall, and Gilbert was surprised at how easily Matthew was able to climb down from the top to the bottom. Gilbert went down on the other side so that he wouldn't been seen just yet, but he didn't have to watch every move he made like Matthew did, he knew the land so well. He reached the bottom before Matthew, waiting on the other side, just able to see the through the mist created by the falls. He saw Matthew hop the last couple feet and land gently on the ground.

"I've never seen a place so amazing," Matthew mumbled to himself, going to the edge of the water. He saw a stone there, and jumped onto it, making his way across the water.

Gilbert saw the young man make his way over to him, but made no move to change his position. He wanted to meet this man, his curiosity was just too great to ignore right now.

Matthew wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him, mostly thinking about not getting wet and how his brother would have probably knocked him into it. He was almost across when he jumped to another stone, and something that was already knocked him into the water. Mathew shook the water out of his hair and looked up, only to have his eyes to be met with not something, but someone.

Gilbert stared down at the boy, kneeling down to be at the youngers. Matthew had rammed right into him, not making Gilbert move at all, making himself land into the water. Red eyes met violet ones and neither moved for a long moment, only the roar of the falls accompanying them.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment of no movement and only natures sounds could not last forever, and in a bolt and splash of water, Matthew took off running. He had learned from experience that more than likely they wouldn't follow you if you ran and, unlike his brother, he had no desire to kill the natives like his brother always did. In his rush, he didn't hear the other behind him, well at least it until it was to late.

Gilbert stared at the boy and watched as he ran off. He grinned to himself and took off after Matthew, deftly hopping over the stones and landing on the ground just in time to see Matthew disappear into the woods. His grin turned into an almost feral one, it had been to long since he had been able to go on a hunt like this one.

It didn't take long for Gilbert to catch up to the smaller man. Matthew was just to loud, he left to many clues around, he could have been heard from far away. Gilbert stalked him from behind, and just when they came to a river, and it was obvious that Matthew was lost in the land that was unfamiliar to him, Gilbert pounced on him, making Matthew fall and letting Gilbert fall on top of him.

"Kesesese that was fun," Gilbert laughed, still on top of Matthew and ignoring the blonde's struggles. "Now what's your name?" Gilbert sure did get straight to the point. Matthew just stared at him with wide eyes.

"I can understand you. I've never been able to understand the people I see in these lands..." Matthew mused aloud. Gilbert raised a brow, but said nothing about it.

"Ya, I noticed that. So what's your name?" Gilbert already knew the answer, but he thought it would be a great way to start conversation.

"...Matthew Williams. I'm Matthew Williams," he finally said, meeting those bright red eyes with his own violet ones.

"Awesome. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Right then, Gilbird decided that he had enough of being ignored, and perched right in between them, landing on Matthew's nose and tweeting to get attention. Matthew and Gilbert stared at the small bird in surprise before they burst out laughing, the tension finally broken.

Roderick and his team watched the new people from above. All these visitors were doing were digging holes in the ground and talking about something they called 'gold'. Roderick asked around, and no one he had brought along knew what this 'gold' was. Suddenly he heard the whistle, and looked up to see another number of how many people there were. There were thirty more down by the ridge, making over a hundred so far.

He let out a slow breath. Over a hundred. That was a lot more than he would have thought. They would have to bring people from other tribes in if they ever wanted to defeat these outsiders.

Down below, they were all working tirelessly to find the gold that they wanted. Well, everyone except Francis and that annoying pet bird Pierre he had brought. He suddenly leaned over the rather large sized hole that Arthur had made, observing the British man as he was laboring.

"Found anything?" he asked suddenly, making Arthur jump with realization that he was there. Arthur looked up and glared at Francis.

"No I haven't. Why don't you get down here and help git?" Arthur spat out before he scooped up another shovel full and threw it right in Francis' face. Everyone laughed at the shocked and disgusted look on Francis' face.

"How long is this supposed to take anyways?" Ivan asked, climbing out of his own hole and leaning against his shovel.

"Ya, and you haven't eve done anything yet!" Alfred shouted as he got up to regular ground again. Francis stared at the two of them for a moment before smiling.

"Ah, I share your fatigue. Do not worry though, we shall all find gold soon enough!"

Alfred and Ivan rolled their eyes, but went back to digging. A shrill cry pierced the air, and everyone looked up to see Francis' bird Pierre going crazy. He was flying around, tweeting and pointing. Everyone looked and saw a savage hiding in the bushes and trying not to let the bird see him. It was to late though, and everyone went scattering around to find something to defend themselves.

Arrows and gunfire sailed through the air, everyone shouting and dodging at the same time. Francis had a gun in one hand, and was looking for an easy target. Up in a tree he saw one of the savages. After careful aim he fired, and hit dead on, nailing the savage in the leg.

"Vash!" Roderick shouted, running forward to help his fallen comrade. In a couple of steps he was at Vash's side and in another moment he had pulled Vash over his shoulder. He shouted for a retreat, and disappeared into the trees leaving the visitors behind him.

Everyone cheered as they saw the savages retreating. Francis looked a bit shocked that he hit the target, he hadn't really wanted to hurt anyone, he just scared wanted to them joined in with the cheering as well though, shouting and jumping up and down to.

"I think that's enough of searching for gold for today. Let's finish up the shelter and close in for the night," Yao said when the commotion had finally died down.

"Only if I get to stay with you Yao-Yao!" Ivan happily said he went practically skipping after Yao.

"Aiyah, stay away from me!" Yao yelled, but he didn't run, because everyone knew it was useless to run from the Russian man.


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert and Matthew sat together besides the river, listening to the sounds of the water flowing past them and talking about anything that came to mind. Gilbert took it upon himself to go through Matthew's bag, pulling out anything and everything he could until there was nothing left. Matthew didn't object to him, instead he took some of the biscuits that he still had and was feeding them to Gilbird, who once again had perched in his hair.

"What's this?" Gilbert suddenly asked, shoving something right under Matthew's nose. Matthew went cross eyed trying to see what it was, until he leaned back and saw that it was just his compass.

"It's a compass," Matthew said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. Surely they had compasses here?

"Compass..." Gilbert repeated the word, trying out how it sounded. "What's it do?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment about how he really thought that they should have them. "It helps you find your way when you're lost."

"Oh, we just use the sun and stars for that." Gilbert didn't stop staring at the compass though, turning it over and over again in his hands. Matthew watched him with amused eyes, completely forgetting about Gilbird on his head.

"You can keep it if you'd like," Matthew finally said. The way that Gilbert's eyes lit up he immediately knew he made the right decision.

"Awesome. So, Birdie, why are you guys here?" Gilbert pocketed the compass, giving his full attention to Matthew.

"We're looking for gold, but we're also here to get land for the Queen," Matthew said quietly, suddenly embarrassed. What if Gilbert reacted badly?

"We all share land here, but we've never torn into it like you and your friends have," Gilbert said with a hint of bitterness that was not lost on Matthew, but Matthew didn't say anything about it.

"We are not 'tearing into' the land. We're just going to be using it properly." Matthew didn't want to disagree but he was going to defend his friends.

"And we're not using the land properly?" Gilbert stood and crossed his arms, a pout decorating his features.

"If you were then everything would be so much more advanced!" Matthew shot back. Gilbert froze and then began to walk away. Matthew panicked a little, he didn't want to lose his new friend over a petty argument.

"Gil wait I didn't mean it! Don't go," Matthew pleaded, reaching out and grabbing Gilbert's hand. Gilbert stopped, but didn't turn back to face Matthew.

"You think that I'm ignorant, and that my people are as well."

"No Gil I didn't say that." Matthew tried to sound normal, but it just came out in a sort of whine.

"You and your friends think that you own whatever land that you land on," Gilbert said as he turned to Matthew, ripping his hand away as if it was on fire, "that this Earth is just some dead thing that you can claim!" Gilbert walked away quickly, almost making Matthew have to run to keep up with Gilbert's long strides.

"You think the only people who are people, are people who look and think like you." High above them a brown bear appeared, and Matthew pulled the gun from his back that had almost been forgotten in his time with Gilbert. Matthew was just going to fire, but Gilbert pulled his gun down and shot him a look. The bear ran off, and Gilbert followed silently.

"Yet if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you learn things that you never knew," Gilbert whispered as they came across the bears cave. It was a mom. Matthew felt a sharp pang of guilt wave over him, he had almost taken away the mother of bay cubs. One of the bears, a small white one, saw them and trotted out of the cave, right up to Matthew. It pawed his leg gently, asking to be picked up. The mamma bear looked at them and almost seemed to nod before she went back to the rest of her cubs. Matthew held the bear in his arms, enjoying the soft fur.

"Matthew, have you ever heard a wolf cry to the moon? Or see the grinning bobcat give his grin?" Gilbert asked, and by the way that Mathew just buried his face into the bears fur, Gilbert knew his answer.

"Come and run the trails that only nature makes, and taste the fruit that only grows wild. Just roll in all the riches of the Earth, and don't think about what they're worth."

Gilbert and Matthew wandered through the woods, seeing plants that they might have never seen otherwise, flowers that were brighter than the sun, and animals that weren't shy. At one point they came to a hill of sunflowers, and Gilbert convinced Matthew that it would be fun to roll down the hill, and surprisingly, it was. Even that small white bear, the one who refused to leave Matthew's side, did it. They swam in the river, going farther than Matthew thought that they could and having more fun than Matthew thought they could have.

"Mattie, how high does the Sycamore grow?" Gilbert asked, making Matthew furrow his brow in confusion. Matthew didn't know the answer.

"Well if you cut it down, then you'll never know will you?" Gilbert answered with a cheeky grin poking Matthew on his forehead. They arrived at a cliff, where Matthew and Gilbert sat right on the edge, feet dangling over it.

"Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?" Gilbert finally asked, just as a breeze filled with red and green leaves flew past them, making the area around them rustle with sound. Matthew smiled and nodded.

"I think that I can."

They stayed together like that for longer than they would have normally, until the sun finally set and there was nothing left to talk about. Together, they went back to where this had all started, where Gilbert's canoe sat and Matthew's bag was still laying.

"You can own the Earth, but all you'll ever own is dirt Birdie," Gilbert said once they finally got there. Matthew looked up into Gilbert's eyes and nodded, understanding what Gilbert meant. Nothing else felt like it had to be said.

The sounds of drums suddenly filled the air. Gilbert stood straight up, listening to them for a heartbeat before he turned his attention back to Matthew.

"I have to go, the drums mean that there's trouble coming," Gilbert explained as he turned away and began to get his canoe ready.

"Gil, will I see you again?" Matthew asked. He sounded like a love struck 16 year old, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see Gilbert again.

Gilbert looked conflicted before he got an idea. He took that iron cross from his neck and placed it around Matthew's neck. Matthew looked confused, looking at the black stone cross against his chest. He looked back up at Gilbert's grinning face.

"You keep that until we meet again," Gilbert smirked and seemed to get an idea. He leaned down and placed a light kiss against Matthew's forehead.

"Kesese bye Birdie!" Gilbert shouted as he ran to his canoe, jumping inside it. He was gone in a second. Matthew was left standing on the bank of the river with a burning red face and a necklace against his chest.

Matthew probably wouldn't have moved if it hadn't been for the small bear, that was still following him around, who started to paw his leg to get attention. Matthew looked down at the small bear and picked him up, figuring that he must be hungry after the day that they had. Face still a nice shade of red, Matthew went back to where his friends were.


	7. Chapter 7

Matthew and his friends hefted up the boards that would put the last wall in their shelter. Even through all the weight that they were putting on it, the rain that had begun yesterday hadn't stopped, and the boards just kept slipping in the mud. Finally with a great push the board stood upright in place and they took a few steps back and placing a few more pieces of wood in place so that they wouldn't fall again. Matthew let out a sigh of relief and picked up his bear again, despite how the small fluff ball was soaking.

"What's wrong Mattie? Sad you missed the fun with the savages?" Alfred boomed loudly as he slapped Matthew's back. Matthew hissed and glared at his brother. Really he was upset because he hadn't heard from Gilbert in what seemed like years, but it had just been a couple of days. Matthew didn't respond to his brother, but it didn't matter anyways, his brief moment of recognition was already done with.

"Don't worry Matvey, your time will come soon," Ivan said to Matthew. Matthew tried to smile back, but it felt hollow and didn't reach his eyes.

"Aiyah Ivan quit it!" Yao yelled out, trying to shield his hair from the rain, even though his hair was already soaked.

"Is Yao-Yao cranky?" Ivan smiled and wrapped the Chinese man in his arms, despite the struggle that Yao gave him.

"I am not cranky! I'm mad because we've been here all this time working our buts off and haven't found a single bit of gold! All the while Franny-pants refuses to work," Yao retorted, giving up on getting out of Ivan's grip. He never would succeed and besides, Ivan was warm.

Matthew tuned out, figuring that watching the clouds move overhead was way more interesting than listening to these idiots talk. As he watched the cloud fly by and water got on his glasses, Matthew saw a yellow puff ball that could only be one thing. Without hesitation, Matthew snuck out began to follow Gilbird through the woods.

Gilbert was out in the woods with Elizabeta, collecting fruits and other things that could be useful. It had taken time to convince Ludwig that they would be okay, but eventually Gilbert had done so. He was just so tired of being cooped up inside the village, but more than anything he really wanted to see Birdie again. Gilbert's movements were slow, he just couldn't bring himself to think of the task at hand.

"Bruder, I think that you've been out long enough. It's to dangerous to be out while these strangers are here," Ludwig said suddenly, appearing almost out of nowhere. Gilbert sent him a glare, but his heart wasn't into it so it looked like a hard stare.

"We'll be fine West," Gilbert said shortly. Elizabeta nodded besides him. Ludwig stared back, probably calculating what the probability would be that he could drag his brother back home without to many bruises.

"Just be careful." Ludwig finally gave in.

"We will West." Gilbert said shortly.

"What happened to your necklace?" Ludwig said suddenly. Gilbert looked down at where the necklace used to lay, thinking about how Matthew was still probably wearing it.

"I left it back home," he lied easily. Ludwig seemed to buy it, but at the same time there was a bit of suspicion is his eyes.

Ludwig left for home, disappearing as suddenly as he had appeared. Gilbert let out a breath of relief when he left, but Elizabeta turned to him with a look that said that she knew something was going on.

"Alright, what are you hiding?" Elizabeta asked, hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything," Gilbert responded back, crossing his arms over his chest. Elizabeta just sighed.

"I know you're hiding something. You're my best friend, you can tell me anything," Elizabeta gave him a pleading look, and for a moment Gilbert wanted to tell her everything. Before he could though, her expression turned to one of shock and fear.

"Gilbert, it's one of them..." she whispered. Gilbert whipped around to have Gilbird right in his face and Matthew standing there awkwardly.

In a swift movement Gilbert was at Elizabeta's side, hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Birdie what are you doing here?" Gilbert whispered yelled. Matthew shuffled in his place, staring at his shoes.

"I wanted to see you and Gilbird led me here," Matthew replied. Gilbert shot his bird, who looked might proud of himself, a glare.

"Don't you dare say anything Elizabeta," Gilbert said to her before he grabbed Matthew and took off into the woods.

Elizabeta stood there awkwardly, trying to get her mind to process what had just happened. Before she could really do anything from going after them to calling for help Roderick appeared, bursting her poor fragile thought bubble.

"Eliza? What are you doing out here alone? Where's Gilbert?" Roderick had a weapon in his hand, there just in case he needed it.

"Oh you know Gilbert, always running off," Elizabeta said with a wave of her hand. Roderick frowned though.

"Well come on, I'll show you back home. Could you tell Gilbert not to run off so much? It's dangerous," Roderick said as he put an arm around her shoulder. Elizabeta blushed at the contact.

"Ya, Gilbert sure does listen to me," she muttered to herself sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert dragged Matthew quickly through the woods, not stopping even when the blondes face was red and he was panting a mile a minute. Finally they reached Gilbert's favorite tree, where he pulled Matthew up to his favorite sitting place and the place where he would always come to see Old Fritz.

"Wow..." Matthew muttered, feeling delicate leaves with his fingers, touching them gracefully as if they would fall apart any second. Gilbert smiled at the look on Matthew's face.

"And to think, we just came here to dig it up to look for gold..." Matthew said to himself as well. For once it was Gilbert's turn to be confused.

"Gold? What's that?" He asked Matthew. Matthew had a look of surprise when Gilbert asked, but smiled all the same.

"Well, it's shiny, yellow, and it comes from the ground. Gold is really valuable where I come from." Gilbert thought for a second, before he got a look of recognition. Gilbert pulled something green out of his bag, pulling away the green until a shiny yellow was seen underneath.

"Gold! Why didn't you just ask? We have a ton of it here." Matthew shook his head though.

"Sorry Gil, but this isn't gold," Matthew said as he dug into his pocket. "This is gold, see?" Matthew handed Gilbert the gold coin that he had got from Aztec's when he and his brother visited there. Gilbert turned it over and over in his palm, eyebrow's furrowed together and the corners of his mouth turned down in a small frown.

"There's nothing like that around here though." Matthew let out a small chuckle, and Gilbert handed Matthew his coin back.

"I can't wait to see the look on everybody's face when they realize that there's no gold here. Man are they going to be mad," Matthew sang the last part to himself, leaning back until his back rested against the solid wood of the tree. Gilbert just watched him.

Nothing more was said between the two, choosing instead to bask in the sounds of nature that Gilbert had heard his whole life, but something that Matthew had never gotten the chance to hear. Matthew stared ahead, as if he was waiting for something to appear through the leaves of the tree and make itself known. Gilbert just kept watching Matthew though, having already seen all the sights around him more than enough, deciding to drink in the sight of Matthew instead.

"Gil..." Matthew suddenly said in disbelief, his eyes widening almost comically. Gilbert took a glance up to see Fritz staring at them with an eyebrow raised, silently asking Gilbert who the new kid was.

"Hey Fritz, this is Birdie."

"Hmph. Why didn't you bring him by sooner?" Fritz asked, still staring at Matthew.

"Is that real?" Matthew whispered, but Gilbert heard him clearly.

"Hello Matthew Williams, it's nice to finally meet the boy who Gilbert never shuts up about. And yes, I am very much real," Fritz responded before Gilbert could say anything back.

"Shut up! I do to shut up about him!" Gilbert said with a blush coating his cheeks. Fritz chuckled and Matthew smiles softly.

"Sure Gilbert, sure. Now get up Matthew, and come closer to me."

After a little push from Gilbert, Matthew shakily got to his feet and stood in front of Fritz. He felt like he was under inspection, but he didn't want to back down and hide behind Gilbert. So he stood his ground as best that he could, trying to stare back at Fritz just as the old man was staring at him. After what felt like way to long, Fritz finally go a nod of approval and turned back to Matthew.

"I like him, he's got a good soul. He'll be good for you Gilbert, maybe he can finally keep you in line." Matthew blushed, plopping back down onto the tree with a sigh of relief. Gilbert just smiled.

"I knew you would like him old man," Gilbert grinned his cocky grin, yet inside just a few moments ago he was sweating the approval or denial that Matthew might get from Old Fritz. Matthew although still looked shocked, mouth hanging open.

"Matthew! Matthew buddy you out here?" Alfred suddenly screamed, pushing through the branches of the trees to get through it. Matthew and Gilbert instinctively hid higher up in the tree, while Old Fritz watched Alfred and Ivan below.

"Matvy! You are needed back at camp da?" Ivan yelled as well.

"Man where could he be? This place is giving me the heebie jeebie!" Alfred asked Ivan, clutching his gun closer to him.

"I am not sure. Let's just make sure that no one gets in our way."

Matthew and Gilbert watched them from above, trying not to make a single sound. Suddenly Fritz got a smile on his face, and he went down below to the ground. With a mighty heave he lifted up the branch that was right in front of Ivan and Alfred, making them trip and land heavily on the ground.

"Dammit commie watch where you're going!"

"It wasn't me Alfred, and I am not a communist, we have been over that fact before."

"Oh ya, so the branch just decided to suddenly lift up and trip us?" Alfred asked, and together they turned around to see the branch slowly fall back into it's place on the Earth. Ivan and Alfred were shocked to say the least.

"Boo!" Fritz screamed behind them as loudly as he could. Ivan and Alfred turned around and paled at the sight of the ghost of Fritz behind them. Together they got up and ran as fast as they could, screaming in the direction of their camp.

Gilbert and Matthew were laughing so hard, tears dripping down their faces at the effort their ribs were giving to let more giggles and chuckles out. Eventually though the laughter had to die down and the two were left with aching ribs and tear-stained faces.

"Well, I'm gonna have to get back before they decide to send the entire camp after me," Matthew said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"But you have to come and see my awesomeness here, tonight," Gilbert said quickly, as if he had been thinking of that for a while, and was just looking for an opportunity to say so. Matthew smiled and nodded.

"Tonight, here."

Gilbert gave a small smile, bringing his hand up to Matthew's neck where Gilbert's necklace still lied. Matthew blushed, and turned away, disappearing into the forest. Gilbert still stood there, that small smile on his face.

"Your brother wouldn't be to happy if he knew what was going on," Fritz matter of factly said.

"Who cares what Luddy says. If he can be happy with Feli, then he can let me be happy with my Birdie." Gilbert crossed his arms, glaring at the ground as Gilbert flew into his hair.

"It's not the same Gilbert and you know that. He's a stranger to your tribe, and a lot of them wouldn't be happy with you right now."

"Well then, I'll make them see. Birdie's mine and I won't let them tear us apart," Gilbert said resolutely, ignoring the look that Fritz shot him. Everything would work out in the end, right?

It had to.


	9. Chapter 9

Gilbert arrived back at his village just in time to see the warriors from another tribe join theirs. He frowned in his place at the sight of his brother Ludwig greeting them. They were preparing to attack the strangers, and in turn they were getting ready to attack Matthew. Elizabeta ran up to him almost out of nowhere, not even hesitating before berating him with questions.

"Gilbert who was that? How could you go with him? He might be dangerous and you just run off with him-"

"Look, Elizabeta and Gilbert, the warriors have arrived. Now we have enough warriors to eliminate those strangers in our land," Roderick appeared almost out of nowhere, cutting off Elizabeta from asking Gilbert anything else. Gilbert shot him a look but didn't say anything.

"Now that we have our allies, we be able to rid ourselves of these horrendous strangers," Ludwig announced to the villagers. Everyone cheered at his words, and the other chief, a man known as Antonio, looked a bit to happy and cheerful, but really it was known by almost everyone that he would kick your ass without a second thought if you crossed him. The only person that was known to get away with telling Antonio off was his darling Lovino, who happened to be Feliciano's brother.

Gilbert ran up to Ludwig before the other could disappear into his tent, leaving his friends in the dust. He caught his brother by the shoulder, making Ludwig stop and turn to him.

"Ludwig we need to talk, now," Gilbert said, still holding Ludwig in place by his shoulder.

"Not now brother. We will talk after I talk to Chief Antonio." Ludwig made to turn away but Gilbert still held him in place.

"You've never listened to me before, listen to me now, please," Gilbert pleaded. Ludwig finally turned to his brother, meeting his eyes and giving him silent permission to continue.

"Do we have to fight them? I mean there has to be another way right?" Gilbert was desperate, anything to stop them from attack where Matthew was. Ludwig was more confused now than he had ever been before.

"You're always itching for a fight though," Ludwig said with caution.

"Play fights, not real ones. You might be starting a war here and that's not what we need right now. Can't you try to talk to them first?" Gilbert let go of his brother, letting Ludwig stand on his own.

"None of them want to talk to us though," Ludwig stated matter of factly.

"If one of them did though, would you listen?" Already Gilbert was thinking of how he could bring Matthew down and create a treaty. Under any other circumstances he would have been on the front line, ready to spill blood.

He couldn't let Matthew get hurt though.

"Ja, sure I guess. Can I go now?" Ludwig bounced impatiently, wanting to go inside and finish business. Gilbert nodded and Ludwig left him standing there.

The sun was just beginning to turn pink by the time that Matthew finally made it back to his camp. Arthur heard him approaching, and when Matthew stepped out into the open Arthur was about to pull the trigger.

"Arthur! It's just me, Matthew remember?" Matthew said as loudly as he could, hands in the air. Arthur slowly lowered his gun.

"Bloody hell next time say something or I will shoot," Arthur growled out. Matthew just smiled. Everyone knew that Arthur was only competent with a bow and arrow, and couldn't fire a shot to save his life.

"Sure Arthur whatever you say," Matthew chuckled and went inside to their camp.

Almost immediately he was bombarded with questions of where he had been and what he was doing all day. He was shocked at the attention, but bought himself some time and thoughts by reaching down and picking up his small bear, who he had finally thought of a name for, Kumajiro though he doubted that he would remember it. Kumajiro growled slightly at the other men, making them back off a bit.

"Where you been Mattie?" Alfred finally asked. Everyone else seemed interested in that answer as well.

"I've been...uh...scouting the land! That's it, scouting out the land," Matthew said proudly, happy at how fast that he had come up with that lie. Arthur looked at him with a bit of suspicion, but didn't call him out.

"Great! Then you'll know where those savages are! We'll need to know where they are if we're going to fight them," Alfred said, and everyone else nodded along with him. Apparently while he was gone, they had all decided that they were going to fight the natives.

"What? You can't fight them!" Matthew said loudly, subconsciously tightening his arms around Kumajiro. They stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"We shouldn't have to fight them! They can help us survive the winter, help us find food and water and proper shelter." They weren't buying it.

"Matvy, what's gotten into you?" Ivan suddenly asked. Matthew barely spared him a glance.

"I met one of them," he announced proudly. They were going to find out eventually, might as well be now.

"You talked to a savage? How could you?" Alfred looked at Matthew as if he had betrayed him personally.

"He's not a savage! He's nice and knows a lot. So don't talk about him like that!" Matthew said defensively.

"Sounds like Mattieu is in amour~" Francis almost seemed to purr out. Matthew blushed, but tried to keep his face hidden.

"Ha! Nice try Franny but there's no way that Matthew would have fallen in love with a filthy savage," Alfred said more for his benefit than anyone else's.

"I told you not to talk about him like that!" Matthew growled. Kumajiro growled in his arms as well, making his point heard even more. Once again everyone was staring at him.

"They. Are. Savages. They don't want to help us! I bet they just want to kill us. Plus they have our gold!" Alfred was yelling by the end of it, making Matthew more mad than anyone had ever seen him.

"There is no gold here! Alright? There's no gold!" Matthew screamed back.

"Oh ya, I bet your savage friend told you that huh?" Alfred countered.

"Yes, yes he did." Matthew didn't scream that time, but his voice was still rough and full of anger.

"Lies! There has to be gold here. They're all just lying to you Matthew and you love him to much to see it." Alfred's face was red with all the yelling he was doing. Matthew didn't believe it.

"This is their land though!" Matthew tried something new. Maybe now they would listen.

"This is our land! And from now on, anyone who see's a savage and doesn't shoot on sight will be tried for treason, and hanged," Alfred announced. No one dared to refuse him.

"Who died and made you God?" Matthew asked. No one had ever seen the two brother's so mad at each other before. Yet no one took a side with Alfred or Matthew. Alfred didn't answer his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Gilbert walked silently through the night. He moved as quietly as he could, footsteps not any louder than his breathing. He was already running late by the time that he reached where Elizabeta and he had gone hunting just a couple of hours ago. The sun was already setting and the land was getting dark.

"Gilbert!" It wasn't a scream that caught his attention, but his name was called with enough volume to make him stop dead in place for fear of gathering more attention. Elizabeta came up behind him.

"Don't do this Gilbert, don't betray our people," she said. It should have sounded like a plea, but when it came out of her mouth it sounded like a threat.

"I'm not betraying anyone," he answered shortly.

"I lied for you once, don't ask me to do it again." Now that sounded like a plea. Gilbert shook his head, taking another step forward. Elizabeta grabbed him.

"I'm not asking you to lie, but I'm just trying to help," Gilbert said solemnly.

"He isn't one of us! You can't be with him because he's your new catch of the week!" Gilbert glared harshly at her, yanking his arm out of her grip.

"I'm not with him because he's knew. He's not a stranger to me, and I don't have to take this from you of all people."

Gilbert stormed off in the middle of the night, leaving Elizabeta there in the dark. He didn't look back as he ran, and as a result, he missed the look of determination on her face, and he missed the how she didn't head back to her home, but instead she ran to Roderick's home.

* * *

Matthew sneaked out of his own camp easily. People had thought that he had gone to bed such a while ago, too angry at his brother to stand there and deal with the people who didn't listen to him. He had never been more thankful that he was invisible than right now. He snuck past everyone, even Arthur who was standing at the main gate. Matthew let out an excited smile when he saw Gilbird there to guide him back to the tree, and followed the bird almost skipping as he went. Though he didn't know that Arthur had seen him, but chose not to say anything or call him out.

"Follow him." A voice behind Arthur said, making the young man jump a foot in the air. He whipped around and saw Alfred standing there, a harsh glint in his eye.

"What? Do it yourself!" Arthur shrilly cried, crossing his arms. Alfred looked down on him and smiled. The one's that always made Arthur melt. Arthur heaved a sigh, feeling his defenses crumble despite his protests.

"Fine, git. I'll follow him," Arthur muttered out.

"Thanks Artie! I know you'll keep him safe!" Alfred said, giving Arthur a big hug while he was at it. Arthur blushed, returning the hug.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Roderick! Roderick!" Elizabeta yelled, standing at the front of his home. She banged on the front, trying to get the lazy man up. He could be so great at war and anything else, but the main task was always getting him out of bed. Elizabeta saw a light go on, and stopped screaming.

"Eliza? What's going on?" he murmured sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"It's Gilbert, he ran off to go and meet one of the strangers. I couldn't stop him!" Inside she had hesitated, but that had passed. She knew she was doing the right thing, or at least she hoped that she was.

"What? How could he be so stupid! Where is he? I'll get the 'awesome' man myself," Roderick snapped out. Elizabeta stammered out her answer, not wanting to be in the man's path any longer. He stormed off, weapon in hand and looking ready to kill someone.

"Come back home safe," she whispered when he disappeared into the night. He either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her, but either way, he didn't respond.

* * *

Gilbert was there not more than ten seconds when Matthew showed up. The young man looked as frazzled and worn out as Gilbert felt, but neither really cared right now.

"Gilbert what did you do? The Earth itself seems to be buzzing," Fritz said, appearing out of nowhere.

"The warriors from the other tribe have come to attack Birdie's friends," Gilbert said, a hint of worry barely detectable in his voice.

"What? My friends, well they aren't really friends of mine, are going to attack you guys as well. We have to do something." Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hands, squeezing tightly.

"Come and talk to my brother, maybe we can fix this and then we won't have to fight anymore." Gilbert tried to bring Matthew along, but the small blonde dug his heels in the ground, staying in place.

"I'be tried talking Gil, they won't listen. I don't know what to do anymore." Matthew felt close to tears. Gilbert wrapped him in a hug.

"Shh don't cry everything will work out," Gilbert whispered as he hugged Matthew, wrapping the other in his arms.

"I want to show you two something," Old Fritz said, breaking the somewhat romantic atmosphere. They stared at the ghost as he reached down, touching the water underneath them. Ripples formed, disturbing the once still pool.

"I always loved ripples. So small at first, but then they grow and grow. No one ever thinks that something so big can come from such a small movement," Fritz said, leaning back and looking at them, seeing if they got his hidden message.

"I don't get it, they're just ripples," Gilbert deadpanned. Fritz rolled his eyes, he should have expected something as much from that boy. Matthew had a look of thought on his face though.

"Someone just has to start them." Fritz tried again. Gilbert still looked lost, he glanced at Matthew and saw the look of understanding that was there and groaned.

"You guys are plotting something against me aren't you? This is all something to distract me so that you can like jump me or something," Gilbert muttered out. Matthew and Old Fritz looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're an idiot Gil..." Matthew deadpanned. Gilbert held a hand to his heart.

"You wound my Biride," Gilbert cried, falling to his knees. Matthew rolled his eyes comically turning away from Gilbert, even though the other man tugged at his pants.

"I like this one Gilbert, better not let him go," Fritz chuckled out.

"I don't plan to!" Gilbert yelled picking up Matthew and swinging him around. Matthew let out a little scream, holding onto Gilbert so that the other man wouldn't drop him on the ground. He knew that Gilbert wouldn't do that, but still he was worried. When Matthew's feet were finally back on solid Earth he was so dizzy that he would have fallen if Gilbert hadn't grabbed his waist to keep him steady.

"Woah there Birdie, don't fall," Gilbert said, taking note of Matthew's flushed face and bright eyes. Matthew's violet eyes were staring up at him, Gilbert inclined his head just a bit, and when Matthew didn't pull away he brought his head down the rest of the way and met his lips with Matthew's. The kiss was short and sweet, for their first kiss it was calm and just what they both wished for.

A scream tore through their happy moment, before a force ripped the two lovers apart. Gilbert's red eyes opened in shock at the sudden push, and an arm forced them apart. Matthew fell roughly on the ground, landing in the puddle that had just had it's own ripples. Gilbert was only thrown back a step or two, his footing was a lot better than where Matthew had been.

Roderick glared at Gilbert, betrayal and hurt obvious in his eyes. Gilbert only got a glance before Roderick threw himself on top of Matthew, hands going for Matthew's throat. Matthew struggled to push him away, just barely managing to keep Roderick's hands away from his skin. Gilbert grabbed Roderick by the collar, throwing him back in an effort to help Matthew. Roderick just threw him off in a fit of strength and adrenaline. One hand somehow managed to get it self wrapped around Matthew's neck, the other went for his belt bringing out his knife.

"Roderick don't!" Gilbert screamed, while Matthew choked for air, clawing at the hand at his throat. Roderick brought his knife down in a flash of movement. The tip lodged itself in the Earth, missing Matthew's neck by barely an inch.

_**Bang!** _

A gunshot tore through the air, halting all movement. Arthur panted from the adrenaline in his system, hoping beyond hope that he had finally managed to hit his target. He didn't want to shoot, but if he hadn't Matthew might have gotten stabbed or even worse killed. Roderick fell to the floor in a heap, not moving, not breathing. Gilbert fell to his knees next to his fallen friend.

"Oh my God..." Arthur breathed. That small whisper sounded like a shout. Matthew turned to him with wide eyes, while Gilbert looked ready to kill him.

"You murdered him!" Gilbert yelled, getting up and storming over.

"I didn't have a choice! He would have killed Matthew," Arthur said solemnly. Matthew was the sole reason that Gilbert hadn't attacked Arthur, the smaller man somehow managing to hold back Gilbert.

"It wont help Gilbert! I'm sorry," Matthew whispered. Gilbert backed off, going back to where Roderick laid and kneeling next to him.

"Get out of here Arthur! Just get out!" Matthew yelled. He hadn't yelled like that in years, his voice breaking when he did as well. Arthur didn't need to be told twice, he took off running into the woods back to his camp.

Suddenly voices appeared, and Matthew was surrounded by men from Gilbert's village. They grabbed him roughly, believing that he was the one who killed Roderick. A spear was pointed at his neck, and his hair was pulled by someone so that his neck was exposed to the spear. He looked at Gilbert with fear ridden and tears apparent in his eyes, but Gilbert did nothing.

As Matthew was dragged away, Gilbert helped the other men of his tribe carry back Roderick to their camp so that they would be able to give him a proper funeral.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone in the village had been woken up to see what was going on. Two men carried Roderick to the front, while five more held Matthew down and in place. Matthew didn't struggle against them, but still they were making sure that the blond stayed in place. Ludwig was at the front, Kiku and Feliciano at his sides. He glared down at Roderick, shock mixing in with the anger that turned his cheeks red.

"Who is responsible for this!?" he roared, looking at everyone. Matthew was brought forward and forced onto his knees before Ludwig.

"I knew nothing good would happen from these strangers being here," Ludwig announced.

"Please it wasn't my fault! He attacked me fir-"

Someone jabbed a spear into Matthew's neck, bringing out a couple drops of blood. Matthew winced, but didn't say anything more.

"Gilbert was out in the woods, and Roderick went to find him. Roderick found Matthew attacking Gilbert," Kiku relayed what he had heard from the others.

"You strangers think that you're so tough, but now we have enough warriors to destroy you," Ludwig growled. He took the spear from the man, pricking Matthew's neck even more in the process.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert yelled, bringing attention to himself. If possible, Ludwig's glare even worsened.

"I told you to behave and you never listen. You put not only yourself but everyone else in danger! Now Roderick is dead because you couldn't listen to me!" Gilbert flinched at the harsh tone his brother had.

"I was just trying to help."

"For the future, don't," he snarled, "Everyone else, tomorrow at dawn we'll attack. This one will be the first to die."

Everyone cheered and clapped, certain that this would be a battle that they could win. Matthew stared in shock at Ludwig, not believing his ears. He had expected something, torture even, but not to be publicly executed. Gilbert watched as Matthew was dragged off somewhere, he himself not moving. Elizabeta came up to him, tears already staining her face.

"I'm so sorry Gilbert," she cried, hugging him. Gilbert awkwardly hugged her back.

"I'm never going to see him again am I?" When Elizabeta didn't reply, Gilbert hugged her tighter.

"I have an idea, come with me," Elizabeta said suddenly, wiping away her own tears and pulling him along.

* * *

"Gilbert wishes to see the man who killed his friend," Elizabeta said in a calm and commanding tone. It would have been hard for anyone to believe that not five minutes ago she had been crying. She had asked around, and had found out quickly enough where Matthew was being held.

Three of teh best warriors stood outside the tent weapons ready. They glanced at each other for a moment, before glancing around to make sure that no one else was looking. When they saw that no one was, the guards nodded.

"Be quick," one of them said. Gilbert felt his heart leap into his throat. He was going to be able to see Matthew again, even if it was only for a few moments.

The flap to the tent was pushed aside, and Gilbert walked tentatively in. Matthew was tied unceremoniously to a pole in the room, head hanging as if he had given up. Gilbert didn't make a sound as he took a couple more steps forward, wanting to take in what might be the last sight that he would ever get of Matthew.

Matthew's clothes were torn, his wrists looked bruised and bloodied from struggling against his bonds. Gilbert just wanted to go over and untie his Birdie, to take him away and make sure that no one else heard him. As if sensing that someone was behind him, Matthew's head snapped up, head turning in an effort to see who was watching him. Matthew visibly relaxed when he saw that it was Gilbert watching him. Gilbert on the other hand tensed even more at seeing Matthew's face. Blooming right dead center of his cheek was a purple bruise. Someone obviously took it upon themselves to roughen Matthew up a bit.

"Gil..." Matthew whispered, even lower than normal as if he was afraid that someone was going to hear him.

"Birdie," Gilbert said, almost as quietly. He gently untied Matthew's bonds, being wary of the cuts and rope burns that Matthew had given himself. Matthew slumped forward onto the ground with a groan the moment he was free, too tired to do anything else.

"I'm so sorry," Gilbert apologized, picking up Matthew and cradling him in his arms. Matthew smiled.

"It's not your fault. You should have seen the stuff me and Alfred would get into while back," Matthew with a chuckle.

"None of this should have happened..." Gilbert whispered, only half hoping that Matthew would hear him. With all his strength Matthew leaned himself out of Gilbert's grip to look the other in the eyes.

"I would go through a night like this for a thousand years if it meant that I could spend an hour with you," Matthew proclaimed. Gilbert smiled, he should have expected as much.

"Gilbert, it's time to go," Elizabeta said from the entryway. Gilbert frowned at her, turning to his lover who looked ready to pass out.

"I can't leave him. He need's me right now," Gilbert said. Matthew on the other hand pushed him away, though with his strength there was almost no pressure. Gilbert looked down at Matthew, and recognizing that look sat Matthew back up, ignoring the grunts of pain and retying him to the post as he had been before. Though this time he made sure that the bonds were looser and that Matthew was sitting more comfortably with his legs extended out in front of him.

Gilbert gently kissed Matthew's forehead before he left Matthew to get some sleep.

* * *

"Help! Hey! Wake the bloody hell up you wankers!" Arthur shouted as he ran into his camp. Not ten seconds later everyone was out of their tents and lanterns were lit.

"They have Matthew! At least a dozen of them, I think that they're going to kill him!" Arthur panted out.

"Where are they?" Yao asked. Matthew was actually nice, he didn't want to see the poor innocent boy dead.

"They headed North, what are we going to do?" Arthur asked. He wanted to do something as bad as the next person, but he didn't know what he should do.

"We are going to attack at dawn. No one is going to kill my brother. It's about time that someone took care of these savages," Alfred proclaimed. It was as if he had set a law down, no one dared to argue with the man in charge.

* * *

At Gilbert's camp, they were preparing the warriors. Kiku said prayers over the fire, decorating the warriors with symbols and marks of strength and protection. Those who weren't with him were getting weapons ready, and talking strategy with Ludwig.

"It's just as we feared, these strangers are no good. The only thing that they can feel is greed," Ludwig said to his soldiers.

"I wonder if they even bleed," mused one of them aloud. No one bothered to say that they probably do.

"They're simply killers at the core!"

Women danced around the fire, making meals and praying that they would be victorious and that everyone would come back home.

"First, we'll deal with this one," Ludwig said, gesturing to where Matthew had been kept. There wasn't a soul there that wanted to see the stranger.

"Then we'll sound the drums of war."

* * *

Alfred handed out all the guns that they had, bringing everything that had been stored on the ship to land. Even the cannons were brought and readied for the morning. Everyone who could had a gun at his side, even more had knives and other makeshift weapons. Arthur looked around, not sure if a war zone was what he really wanted.

"We should have done something from the start, but now we'll have to drive them from our shores!" Alfred shouted. Men shouted back in agreement, already thirsting for blood.

"They're savages! Barely even human!" Alfred screamed, his eyes burning with rage. Arthur, not even the recipient of the glare, still cowered a bit. He was so used to the bright and cheerful Alfred who always smiled, not this blood hungry man before him.

"Now we sound the drums of war!"

* * *

The sounds of drums was heavy in the air that night.


	12. Chapter 12

Gilbert knelt in front of Old Fritz. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. Matthew was still going to be sacrificed in the morning, which if his internal clock was still working, was just a half hour away. Fritz listened to everything that Gilbert said, pity decorating his features for the poor boy in front of him.

"Now they're going to sacrifice him when dawn comes," Gilbert finished off.

"And you're still here?" Fritz asked. He also didn't want to see Matthew punished for a causeless feud. "Go and save him!"

"I can't! They won't listen!" Gilbird flew up and landed on his shoulder, and Kumajiro came forward and sat in his lap. They tried to be comforting, but they just made him miss Matthew even more.

"I should have listened to Ludwig and just settled down. Me and Matthew never would have met and none of this would be happening," Gilbert muttered pitifully. He just wanted to go and hide himself. "I just feel so lost," he whimpered.

Lost, that word ringed a bell in his mind. Like there was something that he should be looking at but he wasn't. Gilbert chirped on his shoulder, trying to help his master and friend remember what was on the tip of his tongue.

"Lost...I'm lost Gilbird," he voice strained. Tears began to prick his eyes, but he pushed them back, this was not the time for him to burst out crying.

Kumajiro suddenly pawed at his knee, bringing his attention downwards. That little bugger had Gilbert's bag in his mouth, and when he got Gilbert's attention he set the bag down and started looking through it. Gilbert just watched the bear, curious to what he was looking for. Kumajiro suddenly brought his head out again, something circular and hard in his mouth.

"What 'chu got there?" Gilbert gently pried the object out.

"The compass." It was the compass that Matthew had given him. What had he said about it? It was meant to help people find their way when they get lost. Maybe it could help him!

"It helps people find their way when they get lost!" Gilbert exclaimed, standing up. In the center there was an arrow, spinning around. It didn't want to stop. Suddenly he noticed that there was light filtering through the branches of the tree.

"Sunrise!" The arrow stopped, right to his village.

"It's not to late to get what you want Gilbert," Fritz said, but Gilbert was already gone, running through the trees. He had one shot, and only if he got there in time.

* * *

"Hurry up men!" Alfred shouted. Every man went behind him followed like sheep, each with a gun or some weapon in hand. Some of the men even had cannons before them.

"This is going to be our day!" Alfred screamed to the heavens. His men shouted behind him, eager for the fight of war and bloodshed.

* * *

"This is the morning," Ludwig announced. "Bring forth the prisoner!"

Matthew was brought forward, hands tried but this time instead of men handling him, they had a rope around his neck to make him move. He struggled vainly, tears not stopping themselves from falling down his cheeks.

"No please don't do this!" he pleaded. Matthew was ignored, like every other moment in his life. He tried falling and not getting up, but two men just came forward and carried him up to the cliff where his execution was to take place.

"No! I'm sorry please just stop!" Matthew struggled, oh how he struggled, but they just wouldn't let go. His comfort, yet what also made him more upset, was that he didn't see Gilbert anywhere in the crowd. He thought that Gilbert might have shown up, but he also didn't want Gilbert to see something like that. More tears gathered and feel out of Matthew's eyes.

* * *

"I...just...have to...try," Gilbert said aloud to himself between panting breaths. Gilbird flew over head, making sure that Gilbert stayed on the right path. Kumajiro ran at his feet, keeping even pace with Gilbert.

"Come on Gilbert, you can do this!" Gilbert sprinted even more, his own words fueling his strength. He headed right for where he knew that they would execute Matthew, he himself had seen many a prisoner be brought to death of that cliff. Gilbert could hear the drums of war sounding in the distance.

* * *

Matthew was brought to his knees, hands forcing his head against the solid, red stained rock. Matthew felt bile rise in his throat at the thought that other people had been killed right where he was. He could see Ludwig being handed a staff, with a large rock shaped like a ball on the end of it. That too, was stained red.

 _'At least it'll be quick,'_ Matthew thought. His eyes closed, he didn't want to see that staff brought down.

Ludwig raised the staff. The action that he had done to many times to count. Yet sometimes the staff felt heavier in his hands. He couldn't ignore the way that the boy in front of him had cried and pleaded with them, only to be ignored by him and everyone else. In front of him, he saw the boys friends appear, one in particular looked just like him.

"No!" Ludwig thought that it was that man down there who screamed, but it wasn't. Gilbert had screamed, pushing his way through the crowd.

"You can't kill him! I won't let you!" Gilbert cried out, throwing himself over Matthew. Matthew himself let out a relieved sob, pushing himself against Gilbert. Gilbert covered Matthew with himself, making sure that Ludwig couldn't hurt the other without hurting himself first.

"Move bruder," Ludwig huffed out.

"No! I won't let you hurt the one I love," Gilbert yelled so everyone could hear. Alfred's men below began to lower their weapons. Every person's attention was riveted on the scene before them.

"Look what you are doing brother! You're going to hate on each other and spill more blood?" Gilbert was yelling at everyone now. By now, almost all the weapons were pointing at the ground instead of at each other. He could feel Matthew trembling underneath him, still he couldn't let Matthew up and out, this might not turn out like he wanted it to.

"This is the path that I chose, are you going to stay on your path of hatred?" Gilbert asked.

Ludwig stared at his brother, he looked up from the two together, looking at the strangers that invaded their Mother Earth. The men down there looked about as confused about this battle as he was. His own men were waiting for his word, arrows knocked and ready. He had the power in his palm, and he needed to make a decision.

"My brother is right. This is not the time for hated," he announced. He lowered the staff, and motioned for his men to do the same.

"Release him, and let there be peace between us!"

Someone came forward and broke Matthew's bonds with a knife. He ran straight into Gilbert's arms, relishing in the warmth and the scent of the man he never thought that he would see again. Matthew was still bloodied, bruised, and sore, but he couldn't bring himself to detach from Gilbert. It wasn't like Gilbert would have let him go anyway. Alfred's men and Ludwig's men watched them, relishing in the peace and love that was there. Alfred on the other hand, did not buy any of it.

"Now men! Attack!" Everyone turned at his shout.

"No!" Arthur said defiantly.

"Say what?"

"They do not wish to fight Alfred," Ivan said, stepping behind Arthur. Alfred stared at them like they had grown an extra head.

"They took my brother! They were going to kill him! And you expect me to sit here and do nothing?" Alfred yelled, leaning down so that his face was right at level with Arthur's.

"Alfred F. Jones, I have put up with a lot for you. But they don't want to fight! They let him go, and look he's happy up there with them, now come on, put down the gun and we can all be happy, right love?" Arthur said gently, as if Alfred was just five years old and he couldn't understand why he couldn't have a cookie when the other kids did.

"No! I won't let them get away with this!" Alfred screamed, cocking his gun and aiming right at Ludwig.

Matthew saw. He was still in Gilbert's hug, but he still saw what was happening. He saw the yelling and he saw how Alfred aimed his gun. Without a second thought, Matthew pushed himself out of Gilbert's arms, and into the path of the bullet. It tore through the side of his stomach, tearing flesh off of his skin.

"Birdie!" Gilbert dropped to his knees next to Matthew, grabbing and cradling him.

"Alfred! You shot him!" Arthur screeched.

"He...he ran straight into my way..." Alfred whispered. No one heard him though. In less than a minute he was bound and gagged, unable to do anything else.

Matthew was laying on the cliff, blood beginning to pool around him. Every part of his being hurt.

"I love you Gilbert," he whispered. He briefly saw Arthur enter his vision before everything went dark and he entered a world where pain couldn't reach him.

Matthew considered himself the luckiest man alive. The bullet that hit him ran straight through the fleshy part of his side, tearing skin and muscles, but not hitting any vital organs. Their ships doctor had told him that as long as he didn't move to much then he should be fine in just a couple of weeks. Now Gilbert had brought him to see the ship off, they were all going back to England while Matthew stayed here.

"Matvey are you sure you will be alright?" Ivan asked. Gilbert held him in his arms like a man does for his bride. Matthew long since stopped being embarrassed by it, Gilbert wouldn't carry him any other way.

"I'll be fine Ivan, you have fun with Yao. Don't get into to much trouble," Matthew said teasingly, ignoring the way his side hurt with every word. The doctor said that he shouldn't move, but he had to see his friends off.

"Aiyah! Do not give him ideas!" Yao said out of no where, throwing a bag on one of the last rowboats that was there. Matthew chuckled while Ivan smiled that smile that always donned his features.

"Goodbye Matthew, I hope that everything works out here for you," Arthur said. Ivan and Yao were rowing away, waving to them in the distance.

"I hope that everything works out with my brother," Matthew said. Arthur chuckled.

"You know how he gets. Always riled up about something that doesn't need him in it." Matthew chuckled. That was his brother down to a 'T'.

"Well Arthur I hope you find another love interest," Matthew said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Arthur blushed, trying to stutter out some reply.

"It's not...me and your brother...we aren't like that!" Arthur finally got out. Matthew burst out into laughter.

"Don't worry, mon ami, you have me now," came a French purr. Francis swooped down and put his arm over Arthur's shoulders, tucking the man close in by his side. Arthur blushed even deeper, but didn't push Francis away.

"You have a good time here lad, we'll come back as soon as we can," Arthur announced as he put the last of the items in the rowboat and started to sail away. Gilbert and Matthew both waved.

Matthew and Gilbert watched until the boat disappeared beyond the horizon. Matthew's friends were on that boat, but he held back his thoughts of them. He had a new life here with the man he loved and a whole new group of people that remembered him without being reminded. They were his new family, people who were happy and welcoming him into his life.

Matthew Williams couldn't be happier if he tried, and that was all he wanted.

Fin~

 


End file.
